dtmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike Rockenfeller
Mike Rockenfeller, known in the DTM paddock as Rocky, is a former DTM Champion and competitor in the 2015 season.'Mike Rockenfeller', dtm.com, (DTM, 2015), http://www.dtm.com/en/driver/mike-rockenfeller?language=en-gb, (Accessed 15/05/2015) Rockenfeller took the 2013 DTM title, and uses the #99 Audi RS5 DTM in 2015, racing for Team Phoenix. Current Season Rocky's 2015 campaign started with two solid points finishes at the DTM Festival that started the season. Background Rockenfeller started his racing career in karting, before taking fourth in the Formula König Championship in 2001. In three seasons in the Porsche Carrera Cup, a title he took on his final attempt, before moving to the FIA GT Championship in 2005. Victory in the GT2 Category in the FIA GT Series and on his Le Mans 24 Hour début attracted interest from Audi, with Rocky becoming part of their Le Mans and DTM programmes from 2007. DTM History Entered by Team Rosberg in a year old Audi A4 DTM in 2007, Rockenfeller took his first podium in his second race at Oschersleben.'Mike Rockenfeller', wikipedia.org, (Wikipedia, 06/05/2015), http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mike_Rockenfeller, (Accessed 15/05/2015) Rocky would score points in Mugello and Barcelona on his way to twelfth in the championship, scoring eleven points. Yet, in 2008, Rocky scored fewer points and failed to secure a podium finish, despite taking eleventh in the championship. In his final year with Team Rosberg, Rocky again could only manage two points finishes during the 2009 season, before moving to Team Phoenix for 2010, taking his 2008 Audi A4 with him. It was a better season for Rocky, taking a second podium finish in Hockenheim, with 22 points enough for him to take seventh in the title standings. A move to Abt Sportsline followed for 2011 saw Rocky take his first DTM victory at Zandvoort, although he missed the Lausitzring meeting, replaced by Audi legend Tom Kristensen after an accident at the 24 Hours of Le Mans earlier that month. Fighting Phoenix After ending the 2011 season in sixth, Rockenfeller returned to Phoenix Racing for 2012, debuting the new Audi A5 DTM. Two podiums saw Rockenfeller lead Audi's title challenge that season, taking 85 points on his way to fourth in the series. Then, in 2013, Rocky wrote his place in DTM history, taking victories at Brands Hatch and Moscow. 142 points was his end of season total, as Rocky took the title by almost 30 points over Augusto Farfus. Yet, in the year of his title defence, Rocky failed to win a race, although he did take three second places on his way to third in the championship in 2014. Full DTM Record Rockenfeller's full results from his }} starts in the DTM are outlined in a series of tables below. DTM Entries The list below includes all of the teams and cars, as well as overall finishing positions for Rockenfeller during his DTM career: Career Results Below is a table showing 's full DTM record. |- | | | | | | | | | |pts = 11 |pos = 12th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 6 |pos = 11th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 4 |pos = 14th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 22 |pos = 7th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 31 |pos = 6th}} | | | | | | | | | | |pts = 85 |pos = 4th}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 142 |pos = 1st}} | | | | | | | | | |pts = 72 |pos = 3rd}} |- |} References Category:Drivers Category:Current Drivers Category:German Drivers Category:Team Phoenix